1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a workpiece transporting apparatus and a method for transporting the workpiece, in which a workpiece disposed in a carriage is held and transported by hand, and particularly relates to a technique in which interference between the hand and the carriage in transporting the workpiece can be avoided.
2. Related Art
A transporting apparatus is used in order to dispose a workpiece in a carriage and remove the workpiece therefrom. The transporting apparatus is provided with a robot such as a six-axis-type robot and a hand is mounted at a front end of a robot arm of the robot.
The hand is provided with an arm of which one end is rotatably provided to a rotating portion of the robot. A holding portion for holding the workpiece is provided at another end of the arm. The holding portion is provided with a hole-clamping portion of which, for example, a radially expandable portion abuts to the inner circumferential surface of a hole of the workpiece and holds the workpiece (for example, Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. 9-254071).